


Ardor and Airwaves

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, No Porn, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a post on tumblr that mentioned a guy requesting Teenage Dream during a request hour for good music to cuddle to, and the announcer asking for his girlfriend's name, to which the guy replied Patrick. My mind could only go in one direction. Also, this was requested after I saw the post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardor and Airwaves

“ ** _107.1, Cobra Waaaaaaaaaaves_** ,” Gabe hit the button after a full three seconds of dead air, but hey, he hit it eventually, and that was what counted right.

“That was ‘Boulevard of Broken Dreams’ by Green Day, in case you weren’t born before the year 2000, kids,” Gabe said, and winced. Rule Number One: Don’t insult the audience. Gabe was having a terrible show today. “Remember, it’s five forty five, which means it’s still The Cobra Waves request hour for another fifteen minutes, so if you want to hear a song, call in to…” Gabe flinched. The whole world of their five listeners could hear him shuffling papers to find where the number was listed. “Ah! Yes! 1-800-55COBRA. Feel free to call in those requests, and until then, we’ll keep the jams- Oh, hold on, looks like we’ve got a caller!”

_Please don’t be my boss about to fire me_ , Gabe prayed inwardly.

“Hi there!” a pleasant voice half shouted at him. Gabe yanked the phone back.

“Hi there, listener!” Gabe shouted back, mimicking the speaker in a panic. “Um, did you have a song request?” Playing off of people, he could do this, he was good at this.

“I’m snuggling up to someone very special right now,” the man on the other line half purred. “Do you think you could play ‘Teenage Dream’ to help get us in the mood?”

“Ah, Katy Perry classic,” Gabe leaned back in the huge leather chair, smiling. “Bet she’d be nice to snuggle with too, huh?”

“Um, yeah, I guess,” the other man laughed over the line. Right, Gabe thought, he was with his date at the moment, of course he wouldn’t want to respond to something like that.

“But I’m guessing the girl you’re curled up with is way prettier than Katy, right?” Gabe asked, smiling into the microphone.

“Um,” the guy laughed awkwardly. “Well, his name’s Patrick, and I think he is.”

_Rule Number One: Don’t insult the audience. Son of a-_

“Well gents, hope you enjoy this one! Anyways, here’s Teenage Dream!”

***

“ _You think I’m pretty, without any makeup on_ …” Pete crooned along, singing into a hairbrush like a microphone as he stared Patrick down. Patrick was flushed a deep red, and he pushed Pete away, flustered.

“Could you be more of a public embarrassment?” he asked, covering his face with his fingers.

“You think I’m cute,” Pete declared, a happy grin on his face.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Patrick rolled his eyes, but kissed Pete’s nose obligingly. Pete giggled, lacing his fingers together behind Patrick’s neck and pulling him in until their noses were touching and Patrick was going cross eyed trying to focus on Pete’s face.

“You’re my teenage dream,” Pete declared, curling one of his legs around Patrick’s waist with impossible flexibility.

“What, because I was a teenager when I seduced you?” Patrick teased, raising an eyebrow. Pete’s hand found purchase on Patrick’s hip, and Patrick gasped as his fingers dug in deeper. “Oh-! or because of your stupid skinny jeans?”

“Skinny jeans give you a great view of my ass,” Pete informed Patrick with a smirk. “I can wear khakis if you prefer.”

“Khakis,” Patrick wrinkled his nose. “What a turn off.”

Pete hummed, kissing a line across Patrick’s collar. Determined not to be distracted, Patrick kept mocking Pete.

“I can’t believe he thought you were straight,” Patrick giggled. “What kind of straight boy requests ‘Teenage Dream’? Or says ‘snuggle’?”

“What kind of straight boy does this?” Pete challenged, and undid the button on Patrick’s jeans.

_Let me put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans/ Be your teenage dream tonight._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been awol with oneshots, but this past summer was crazy. However, I'm trying to post more often. In the meantime, hope you guys and gals and everything in between like this!


End file.
